


My Favourite Colour, Green

by EatSnowAndDie



Category: Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Basically the two getting a chance to talk, But fun, Drinking, Gen, Maybe some Jenry if you squint, Mostly Dialogue, Nicknames, Nit-picking, Short, Sly comments and vicious comebacks, The result may surprise even me, simple, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/pseuds/EatSnowAndDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a mission of grave importance.." Jacob leaned forward. "It requires a great deal of integrity, willpower, and concentration. Skills, I hear, that you ace masterfully.."</p><p>A chance for Jacob and Henry to enjoy a man's unexpected night out..</p><p> Unexpected, for Henry, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyDaedricGravemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaedricGravemind/gifts).



 

"How do you do that?"

 

Henry stopped his writing to look up at Jacob who was sitting on the sofa.

 

"Do what?"

 

"Manage to scribble thirty words a minute without so much as a single scuff of ink smudged on your fingers?"

 

Henry looked a little puzzled then shook his head at him. Jacob was teasing him again, as he usually did-trying to get him to react, but he wouldn't it get under his skin this time, afterall, he'd been tormented worse by Jacob, and nothing so much as a unending stream of useless questions such as; 'How does your hair stay so perfect all the time?' and 'You keep those white clothes so white, Greenie. How ever do you manage it?' and worse of all; 'Why in god's name did you ever choose 'Green'? Isn't that the colour of an infants vomit after?'

Henry reguarded these "questions" as insults more than anything. Though it bothered him- he could not complain, Jacob and Evie had aided so much already in the fight for London that it would be wrong of him to treat Jacob with any less gratitude. He owed them both that much, and any added spite would only help in securing more unrest within their company. And with the twins disagreements-it was already a fragile thing.

 

"Patience." Answered Henry retorically. He knew it would jossle a scoff from the young assassin-but his predictablity was enjoyable.

Jacob did indeed scoff but his response was interupted by Henry's added- "And practice."

 

"You sound like my sister."

 

"She is wise then." Henry smiled, continuing his writing after a dip of the quill in ink. He was nearly finished when Jacob rose from his seat and strolled to the nearest window. He pulled the curtain aside; leaning on the wall he watched the passers-by as they shuffled along. They had momentarily been staying at Henry's lodgings for no apparent reason, save Evie's over worrying after Henry's head injury; she thought it best for him to stay somewheres safe and stable-not the train-but where he can continue working. And so here he was, though, the reason Jacob remained here was unknown, at least to Henry.

 

He finished what he was writing and lifted the paper to let the air dry the ink, lightly blowing on it.

 

"Are you finished?" Jacob asked without looking from the window.

 

"With what, Jacob?" Henry looked up at him.

 

"Your paperwork, are you finished?" Still not looking.

 

"As a matter of fact, yes." Henry set aside his things and stepped around his desk approaching the fireplace. "Jacob, why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Evie or the Rooks? You don't have to be here."

 

"And neither do you, Greenie." Jacob finally looked from the window over to Henry.

 

Henry sighed. "Yes well, your sister disagrees. She'd rather I stay here-"

 

"If you wanted to miss out, certainly.."

 

"Whatever do you mean?"

 

"I need an extra man." Jacob blurted excitedly.

 

"For what?" Henry turned and stirred the coals of the fireplace, feeding the fire with a log.

 

"It's a mission of grave importance.." Jacob leaned forward. "It requires a great deal of integrity, willpower, and concentration. Skills, I hear, that you ace masterfully.."

 

Henry paused for thought but was left a little dumb for it, wondering what mission did Jacob have in mind which would require such skills. Surely, he was trying to amuse himself again. Especially with that last comment.

 

Henry took a deep breath, then asked. "What kind of mission?"

 

"I've already told you, an important one. Now, are you going to come with me or continue pushing papers until my sister deems otherwise?"

 

 Why did he have to say things so?

 

 "Fine." Henry said reluctantly as Jacob approached. "Where is this mission, then?"

 

"Thats the spirit, Greenie!" Jacob slapped Henry's shoulder in jest, smiling. "Right this way.."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But there'll be more!!!!! Let me know what you want!


	2. Chapter 2

 

Henry shook his head in plain exhausted irritation for the fifth time within the hour. Jacob had "recruited" him for an important mission, so he said. And like everything else Jacob ever did, it was a matter far from anything of importance, but rather of ammusing entertainment at your own expense or discomfort. At least, Henry was sure of it.

The location in which this "mission" was to take place resided in the center of the Devil's Acre...

In the pub.

 

"Alright, it's simple really." Began Jacob enthusiastically. "You see that man there?" He pointed to a man sitting at a table in the far corner of the pub. Despite the warm golden glow of the lit candles, which for whaterver reason, seemed to feel soothing and inviting to Henry, he could manage to make out the man's grim face as it hid beneath a thick top hat and armed with a thick black beard and mustache. Judging the reason why Jacob drew attention to him, accompanied by his everdarkening expression and threatening appearance, Henry could only assume that his business, however little, could very possibly be of harmfull consequence. To the people of London at least. And what to know, he even wore a red jacket.

Ah, a Blighter perhaps.

 

"Yes." Answered Henry with a nod. "Is he a Blighter?"

 

" _Worse_." Jacob strained. "He's a madly convinced drunkerd hard on winning over pubs and their loyalty through his wit at cards." 

 

Henry hadn't realized just then that a number of players had lost the current game and upped; leaving, dead broke without a single coin to spend.

 

Henry turned to Jacob. "A cardplayer? Jacob, really. This is rediculous-"

 

"Go and see for yourself.." Jacob gestured to the man with a wide arm. Henry fought the urge to roll his eyes and leave, but rather found himself walking over the the cardsman, and greeting him instead. Jacob had a way of making you do things that you really didn't want to do.

 

"Hello." Started Henry. "You play a fine game of cards, or so I hear.."

 

"How much?" Interupted the cardsman grimmly.

 

"I Beg your pardon?" Faultered Henry.

 

"-Fifty pounds." Jacob declared, slamming a coinpurse down on the table violently; startling Henry enough to cause him to jump a little.

The man leaned forward and grabbing the purse- examined it's contense, and once satisfied, sat back against his chair.

 

"Very well... So you want to play, do you... Mr. Green?"

 

Henry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Jacob. "Yes he does." Smiling, unlike Henry.

 

" _Jacob_." Henry whispered and pulled Jacob aside by the arm. " _Stop_ it. I do not play cards well."

 

Jacob seemed not to give a care and rather brushed his argument aside casually. "You needn't play _well_ , so long as you play long enough for the poor bloke to get himself bladdered."

 

"This is outragous, Jacob. This is meaningless petty crime- if at all- that does not require an a-"

The man inturupted Henry's raised whisper with a clear of his throat.

 

"Is there a problem, hm?"

 

Henry released Jacob's arm for him to answer. "Certainly not, my good man." Jacob reassured. "Me and my friend would de-light in a good game of cards." He looked to Henry, pulling a chair for him to sit. "For you, Mr. _Green_."

 

Henry smiled at the cardsman, for politness' sake, and sat; sliding it in, himself. Jacob then claimed his own at the other end.

 

 The man dealt the deck out to each of the three their cards and settled in his chair. They studied their hands for a moment as a young girl approached to offer them an aile or perhaps some malted beer.

 

"Beer." Answered Jacob. "And make it three."

 

The two shot Jacob a look, this included the cardsman but he quickly looked back down at his cards. Henry's disaproval lingered a bit longer but to no avail, and soon the girl was off with their order.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason for the chapters being so short, is that I can't make time to write them within a reasonable amount of time. So I'm going to make more chapters but they'll just be short. I'm dreadfully for that but I hope you like how it is anyways. :)


End file.
